LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki:Policy
Before editing this wiki, please take a minute to read these rules. They're fairly short. Main Rules *'Constructiveness': Everything should either build the wiki or build the wiki's community. Anything that helps neither, such as advertising, spamming, or adding misinformation to articles, does not belong on the wiki and will be removed. Making sockpuppets counts as unconstructive as well; see WP:SOCK for specifics. *'Civility': Editors of the wiki should be civil to one another, even when they disagree. When disputes arise, editors should attempt to find consensus and to resolve the problem cooperatively. Editors should not insult each other or call each other names. *'Safety': In the interests of making this wiki a pleasant place for all Chima enthusiasts, material that might reasonably be offensive to someone is generally prohibited. This includes profanity, violence, and otherwise inappropriate content or images. Note that this is allowed to a certain level in fanmade articles, but content still must comply with Fandom's Terms of Use (mostly meaning no adults-only content) and a warning banner should be applied to inform viewers of the page's potentially inappropriate status. *'Quality': Articles should be written as well and as clearly as possible. This includes good grammar and spelling; writing in third person (e.g. "Laval is the prince of the Lion Tribe", not "I think Laval is the prince of the Lion Tribe"); and remaining neutral (e.g. "Lego released the TV series", not "Lego released the amazing TV series" or "Lego released the terrible TV series"; just use the facts so the readers can decide how good or bad something is). Note that small amounts of speculation are allowed in articles; however, they must be clearly stated as such and kept to a minimum of popular fan theories to avoid clutter. (See Fan Content.) *'Ownership': The canon content on this wiki, as well as the wiki itself, belongs to the community as a whole - not to any user or contributor. Further, any user can edit any canon page on the wiki (such edits must, of course, adhere to the guidelines as stated above). *'Scarelore': No urban legends or scarelore. If you hear some alarming news, don’t repost it here unless you have verified it. Verification should include doing a quick Google search to see if it’s a scam, spam, or unfounded rumor. If you do post an alarm, you must include a link to a reliable source which confirms it. Fan Content Fan pages are now allowed on the wiki; however, each page must adhere to the policies above, and must have Template:Fanmade placed at the top of the page to designate it as a fan page. Fan content should still not be added to canon pages except in the case of popular theories (see Quality); all other fan content should be kept to designated fan pages. Most rules still hold for fan content; content must be Constructive, must be Safe, and must be treated Civilly by all editors. The Quality rule still largely holds; users should write content well, and those who attempt to fix its quality are not always in the wrong (though users may ask others to kindly refrain from doing Quality edits to their works, which can be resolved per consensus). However, some exceptions are made to the Ownership rule. Fan content is owned by the user(s) who created it or who it has been given to, meaning that the "facts" of fan content can't be changed without the owner's permission (e.g. if someone writes a fan story where Eris becomes a Phoenix, no one else can change that that happened in that story unless the owner allows that). However, people still can change content to make it comply with the rules stated above (e.g. if a page contains slurs or trolling, people can remove that). Reporting Policy Violations If you see someone violating one of the rules stated above on the Chima Wiki, please let know on their message wall. Alternatively, if the policy violation is one that you would not want to publicly report to everyone on the wiki, please go to this wiki's Discord server (accessible through this link) and send one of the admins on Discord a private message there. (Admins can be designated on Discord through their Admin role, viewable by clicking on a user on Discord and seeing what roles that user possesses.) Rules for Handling Misbehavior Users who violate the main rules will be warned that they are violating the rules and will eventually be banned if they cause enough trouble. Users who make small-scale violations will be warned twice before being banned. Users who make greater violations or violate the rules after being banned for rule violations may only get one warning and will garner longer bans; while one day bans are the norm for light offenses, this increases to one week, one month, and then forever, with more severe bans skipping shorter ban lengths (i.e. severe offenses might get a one month ban on first offense). Offenses that would gain two warnings and shorter ban lengths (i.e. one day at first) include good-faith Constructiveness violations, being mildly insulting (Civility violation), Quality violations, and good-faith Fan Content violations. Stricter offenses, only gaining one warning, include spam, misinformation, harsher insults, and Ownership violations. Bad-faith Fan Content violations and advertising will gain a one week ban at first, Safety violations will gain a one month ban, and certain extreme Civility violations (i.e. certain threats) will gain an indefinite ban on first offense. How mild or harsh insults or profanity count as depends on the case in question, and cannot be easily explained here without violating the rules laid out on this page. Epilogue There, now you've read the rules. Enjoy the wiki!